Love Blooms Everywhere
by starmoonbear
Summary: No matter where you are flowers will always bloom like love but you still need to encounter some troubles on the way, Will the girls make it past? Couples: Yuri/Kenji Asaka/Ren Misaki/Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Starmoonbear: Hey! It's been a long time….I decided to write a cfv story, I hope you like it! Oh! Also the couples in this story are….Kai and Misaki/Yuri and Kenji/Asaka and Ren/Emi and Kamui/Aichi and Kourin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or the Characters**

It was a cold day outside. It was Halloween and children were getting dressed up in their costumes. Misaki helped Emi get into her little cat costume in Misaki's room. "Misaki, are you going trick or treating?" Emi asked as Misaki shook her head "No, but I am going to a party though" Misaki said. Emi looked at her "Could I come?" Emi asked as Misaki smiled "If you come. You can't go trick or treating with Kamui" Misaki said as Emi looked shocked "Oh yeah! I promised Kamui!" Emi said in realisation. Misaki smiled. Soon Aichi called from downstairs "Emi! It's time to go!" Aichi said as Emi replied with an okay. Emi came down as she waved good bye to her friends and left the house with Mai and Reiji and Eiji and Kamui "Don't worry, I'll look after them" Miwa said as he closed the door.

Aichi looked worried "Will they be okay by themselves?" Aichi asked worriedly "Don't worry Aichi, They're going to be fine" Morikawa said as Aichi sighed "Misaki! Hurry, we have to get ready!" Yuri said as she and Asuka pushed her upstairs. "We'll be just a second" Kourin smiled as she closed the door.

With the girls in Misaki's room

All the girls started to panic "Where is my hat!" Yuri asked as she dug though the closet "My shoes! Where are my shoes?!" Asaka panicked as she ran around the room "Where is my dress!" Kourin asked as she also ran around the room. "Yuri, Your hat is on the table, Asaka, Your shoes are under the bed and Kourin, Your dress is in the closet" Misaki said as they all thanked her. Misaki put on her zombie costume calmly as she heard the girl panicking at back.

Soon the girls came down stairs in costumes "Nice outfit Yuri" Kenji complimented as Yuri blushed "Thanks" Yuri thanked "Ren, Do I look okay?" Asaka asked as Ren nodded "You look as cute as ever" Ren reassured her as she smiled happily. Yuri looked at Misaki. She looked lonely. "Misaki! Where's your partner?" Yuri asked Misaki looked around seeing that everyone was taken. She sighed. "Why don't you ask Kai?" Asaka suggested "I don't know…" Misaki looked unsure "Go for it" Yuri said as she pushed Misaki towards Kai. Misaki looked at them as they all made gestures tell her to go for it. "You look good" Kai said as Misaki turned around "Thanks, You too" Misaki said "Um…Kai?" Misaki said as stumbled with some words "Let me guess…You want me to be your partner for the party, Right?" Kai asked as Misaki nodded "Sure" Kai said as Misaki looked shocked expecting him to say no. "You all ready to go yet?" Shin asked as they nodded and boarded the car.

At the party there was loud music and the room was dark with multiple colored lights flying everywhere. "We should get a table quickly before they're all gone" Yuri quickly ran to the table in the corner. "She's so cute" Kenji smiled as they walked over to the table putting down their stuff. "Come on Asaka! Let's go dance" Ren said as he took Asaka's hand as she followed him to the dance floor. "I'll go to the snack table" Misaki said as Kai followed. "I'm going to the washroom" Kenji said as Yuri nodded as he left. A few minutes later, Kenji still didn't come back. Yuri started to get a bit worried and decided to look for him. She walked around being pushed by people dancing. She started asking around. "Hey, Have you seen my…" "Move it!" The girl pushed her down and continued dancing. "You witch, fall and trip" Yuri cursed as she actually fell. Yuri gasped and walked away laughing a bit. "That witch deserved it" Yuri said as she laughed a bit. She sat back down on the table and continued to wait. About half an hour later he came back. His face was full of kiss marks "Those girls never leave me alone…" Kenji panted as Yuri looked angry "Um Yuri?" Kenji asked as he looked at her. She stood up and walked towards him. She looked at him in the eye. She took a napkin from her pocket and wiped them off. "Thanks Yuri" Kenji thanked. But that still didn't make Yuri feel better. Yuri took his shoulders and kissed him. Kenji was shocked but that made Yuri feel better. She walked away leaving the blushing Kenji behind. She smiled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starmoonbear: Hey guys! I just noticed how short the last chapter was so I'm making another one! As always enjoy!**

Yuri was blushing like crazy, she mentally slapped herself. "I was so happy just a second ago…Why the sudden change?" Yuri thought as she made her way to the snack table. There she met Misaki and Kai chatting happily. "Yuri? You're all red what happened?" Misaki asked concerned "It's nothing, really" Yuri said as she picked up a small chocolate from the table and ate it. Misaki wanted to change the topic fast "Um…Why don't you dance for a bit?" Misaki asked as Yuri looked at the dance floor "She sighed again" Misaki didn't know what to do. Yuri decided to sit back on the table with a drink in her hand. "What am I going to do? I bet he hates me" Yuri sighed as she looked at Asaka and Ren who were dancing happily. "Hey girlie, are you alone?" A man asked as he pulled her arm. "Who are you? Let go of me!" Yuri said as she struggled "Hey! Be careful" The man said and he tugged her arm. Yuri panicky looked around for help. All of her friends were busy or ether far away "You made me do this man" Yuri said as she used her foot and kicked him were the sun doesn't shine "AHHHHHH" The man cried in pain as Yuri ran away as fast as she could, She saw a some tree as she sat beside it, she never experienced something like that before. She only saw them in movies and cartoons, she never knew it was so scary in real life. "Yuri? Are you okay?" A voice asked as she looked up in tears. She saw Kenji looking concerned, he saw Yuri cry in front in before. "What happen? Are you okay?" Kenji asked as Yuri hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder. Kenji patted her head softly and slowly. After a few minutes Yuri pulled away feeling better. Kenji asked her what happened, she explained what happened. "That guy! Tell me where he is!" Kenji said as he looked around angrily "It's fine, I okay" Yuri said but Kenji didn't listen, He was about to leave until Yuri grabbed his shoulder "Wait…Please don't leave" Yuri was in a very sensitive state right and Kenji knew that so he took her hand and sat down on their table. About an hour later she calmed down completely "Thanks for staying with me Kenji" Yuri thanked as he smiled at her.

With Misaki and Kai at the snack table. "I hope Yuri's okay…" Misaki said as she looked at the table "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine" Kai said as Misaki nodded "What I'm worried about is that Miwa would kill the kids while trick or treating" Kai said "Oh yeah! I Hope everything is going alright for them" Misaki said as Kai shrugged "I'm pretty sure Miwa would handle it" Kai said as Misaki nodded and tried to reassure herself. Soon Kourin and Aichi came to meet them "Hey when should we pick up Emi and the rest" Aichi asked as Kourin sighed "Aichi, You've been asking that question over and over again, I'm sure they're fine" Kourin said as Aichi nodded "Oh goodness! Misaki! You're all pale! Are you feeling alright?" Kourin asked as Misaki nodded "Yeah! I'm fine" Misaki said as they nodded "Guys! Could we leave now?" Asaka asked as her dress was soaking wet soon Yuri came over to along with Kenji be her side "Asaka! What happened?" Misaki asked "It's a long story" Asaka said as Ren sighed "What did you do Ren?" Kai asked as Ren put his hands up in defense "Nothing, I swear" Ren said as Kai sighed "I think Yuri's getting a bit sleepy too" Kenji said as Yuri looked like she was about to pass out.

They decided to leave the party until they heard a scream come out of the building. They all turned around and saw a man. He looked around 60, he was carrying a gun in his hand while holding a girl hostage. "Aichi! Go do something!" Kourin said as she pushed Aichi forward "Shouldn't we think out a plan first?" Aichi asked "We have no time for that!" Misaki said "What should we do?" Yuri asked "Don't worry, you girls just hide and call the police" Kenji said "Wait it's too dangerous" Asaka said "No worries Asaka, there are 4 of us and 1 of him so don't worry" Ren said as Asaka nodded Kourin lead the girls behind the building and called the police. In a few minutes the guys defeated the mugger "Thank you so much!" the girl said as she kissed each of them on the cheek. Asaka wasn't happy at all "Did she just kiss my boyfriend!" Asaka asked as she started to stomp towards them but the girls held her back "Wait Asaka, Let's see what happens first" Misaki said as they watched, soon they found out that the girl was now flirting with them "That! That!" Asaka said as started to stomp towards them again. They girls tried to hold her back but Asaka was really angry this time "REN!" Asaka yelled as Ren turned to face the very angry Asaka "Oh! Hey Asaka!" Ren greeted as she hooked arms with him "You seem like you're having a good time" Asaka said as the rest of the girls came "Yuri! She really friendly, I think you and her are going to be great friends" Kenji said as Yuri glared at her. Kai didn't looked like he cared about the girl at all which made Misaki a little happy but she didn't know why. Soon Shin came to pick them up, the girl was about to give them her number but the girls pulled them towards the van and left the girl behind. "Did you guys have fun?" Shin asked as the nodded slightly. Suddenly they heard a big screech come from the car beside them. BANG! The car beside them hit them. "Guys! Are you alright!?" Aichi asked coughing from all the smoke "Kai? KAI! WAKE UP!" Misaki said as she shook him "Kenji? Don't scare me like this, Kenji!" Yuri cried as she tried to cover up the bleeding from his head "REN! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!" Asaka cried. Shin was also unconscious "Shin! Shin!" Misaki also shook him. Misaki was crying because this was the same thing that happened to her parents. Aichi looked at the window and saw everyone taking pictures and calling the police. For a split second he thought he saw a man laughing and smiling while holding a knife in his hands until he blacked out because he also hit his head hard.

 **Starmoonbear: That's all for now! Review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
